


A New Kingdom

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [33]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: And it's only for the first two paragraphs, Battlefields, Crossroads, Dead Body Mentioned, Demigod Badboyhalo, Demigod TommyInnit, Gen, King BadBoyHalo, Logstedshire, Mention of murder (in the war), Minor Antfrost, Minor Awesamdude, Minor Skeppy, New World, Portals, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, They are mid battle in the beginning, War, nothing is graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: "Sam, you're in charge" Bad said quickly, figuring he was about to pass out and needed someone to leave in charge.He didn't hear the response, but the dizziness disappeared and he opened his eyes. It was quiet, too quiet for a battlefield. He was still on his feet too, he blinked a few times, he must be dreaming. But… He didn't know if he had the creativity to come up with this place, despite being a rather creative person.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & TommyInnit
Series: Demigods [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Kudos: 28





	A New Kingdom

Badboyhalo was standing back to back with Skeppy, sword in hand as they fought the troops from Meard together. It had been two years of war, and their bond had never been stronger. 

Ant and Sam were fighting a bit away, bodies all around them from their joint advances. Bad met Sam's gaze, giving a nod before both of them broke away and rushed towards two soldiers from Meard, and with little to no effort the two fell. 

That's when Bad felt a sudden dizziness, and the world was disappearing around him 

"Sam, you're in charge" Bad said quickly, figuring he was about to pass out and needed someone to leave in charge. 

He didn't hear the response, but the dizziness disappeared and he opened his eyes. It was quiet, too quiet for a battlefield. He was still on his feet too, he blinked a few times, he must be dreaming. But… He didn't know if he had the creativity to come up with this place, despite being a rather creative person. 

"Welcome to Logstedshire" a kid stood in front of him, much younger than Ant "My name is Tommy" the kid continued, while Bad was trying to understand what had happened. 

"Nice to meet you" Bad replied slowly, "I'm Badboyhalo" he continued, Tommy scrunched up his nose

"What kind of name is that? Badboyhalo" he asked, Bad raised his eyebrows

"It's mine" he said "Where exactly are we? What kingdom" he asked, expecting the child to tell him they were in a dream land. 

"The united one" Tommy snarked back "Great Britain, United Kingdom. England to be specific" Bad hadn't heard of any of those places in his life, and he had studied maps since he was four. 

"Those places don't exist" he therefore replied, Tommy scoffed

"You aren't in Minecraft anymore, this is Earth. A new world for you" 

"A new world?" Bad asked, squinting his eyes at the kid. "That is impossible" he added 

"Sure" Tommy didn't bother fighting him "I have a house for you, right this way." he began walking. Bad followed, not feeling like standing alone in a crossroad. 

They walked in silence, except the times when Tommy would point to the houses they passed and mutter the names of the people who lived there. 

"This is your place, I'll teach you how to work the tv and the bathroom, then I'll bring you to mine for dinner" Tommy explained, and then he proceeded to do just that. 

Tommy's home was much bigger than his, and his family was already sitting around the table, waiting for them. Five plates set down despite it only seeming to be four in the family. Tommy sat down next to the brunette, and then motioned for Bad to take the last free seat. 

Bad recognized the two anarchists sitting by the table, Philza and Technoblade. Anyone with a throne knew them well, feared them even. He had grown up with stories of Philza, and everyone knew when Techno had become involved too. 

He didn't mention it though, and instead he ate the food they offered and noticed how the kid who had been rude since he got here suddenly became more and more energetic and cheerful. 

Bad still eyed Philza and Technoblade worriedly, they had never been a good sign. If this truly was a dream he feared what he would wake up to. Not that he ever had had prophetic dreams before. He could raise the dead, not see the future. 

If only he could get back to Ant, Sam and Skeppy, and the country he was supposed to lead. 


End file.
